1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toothbrushes and, more specifically, to a toothbrush and associated cartridge paste dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Commonly, a typical toothbrush and separate toothpaste tube are employed to brush one's teeth. However, such an approach requires that the user maintain the two individual items of the toothbrush and the toothpaste tube. Unfortunately, there are times while person is at home, traveling, working, away from home, and so on, that having to use two separate objects to brush their teeth can be inconvenient or problematic.